Diary of young Slytherin
by Darth Black
Summary: What kind of life has Lucius Malfoy? Don't you know? Nevermind! He is writing his own diary... This story will not go exactly according to books, some major/minor things will be different but nothing what will change any "milestones". Also, english is not my first language. Lucius!Hogwarts
1. 31st October, 1971

Hello,

my name is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I got this diary today drom my father as a goodbye gift, because I'm leaving to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Hogwarts, I can't even express how much I'm looking forward for it. What is bugging my mind is, in which faculty I will be sorted. I guess there are only two options: Slytherin because of my father or Rawenclaw because of my mother. Either would not be bad. Still better then Hufflepuff or Gryffindoor.

This will be very interesting for whole school, because Hogwarts will have a new headmaster. Proffesor Dippet has retired and it was still not announced who will be next headmaster. Father told me that the most probable candidate is Albus Dumbledore, transfiguration proffesor and deputy headmaster. I'm not really worried about it, because both my parents told me that he is not prefering any house .

Well, I suppose I should stop writing for now and go to sleep, it will be long day. I promise I will try to write here as much as I can (or remember). I really would like to have some memories for these days when I will be older.


	2. 1st September, 1971

Finally in my bed. What a day! Mother woke me up and we had splendid breakfast consisting only my favourite things. The we leave to London by Floo. It was me first time traveling by it (not very surprising because it was invented only at the beginning of this year). After some time when we moved from Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross Station where I finally saw that famous entrance to platform 9 3/4 with my own eyes. I was really afraid i will crash but I had to prove I'm not kid anymore, I'm student of Hogwarts School and Scion of Noble House of Malfoy! Fortunately I did not crashed (my heart was still beating twice as fast). I saw a lot of thing during my life, but seeing Hogwarts Express, just wow.

It was kind of sad when mother started to cry when I went to search for compartment. When I found it and left my things there I returned to platform to say goodbye to them. Mother hugged me and than kissed me on a cheek. Despite me expecting only handshake from my father, he hugged me too!

When I returned to my compartment I saw two people already sitting there, a boy and a girl loudly discussing something. I opened a door and sat next to window trying not to listening. Just than after few seconds in my thought about levitating spell, that boy raised both his hands and said that he is surrending which caused the girl to laugh even harder. Still smiling the girl turned to my and introduced herself as Lily and boy as Severus. It was obvious that those two knew each other for a longer time then few minutes. I introduces myself as Lucius. I did not mentioned my lastname because they did not either, it was only fair.

During the ride I acknowledged that Lily is muggleborn and Severus is half-blood. It was so obvious. Lily always asking Severus about things and Severus explaining it to her with muggle terminology. I started to feel.. how to say it.. little concerned? Yes, that's the word. Not because I have anything about half-blood or muggleborn, no, but because I was growing up only around kids with pureblood parents, just like mine. Do they have some customs like we have? Will be impolite to say something? Just when I wanted to ask how they know each other, someone opened the door to compartment. It was some women with cart filled with sweets and food asking us if we want something. Severus bought himself pumpkin cauldron and Lily Berties Beans saying she want to try if it's really with every flavour. I bought 3 chocolate frogs, I love them!

Finally after few more minutes I asked them how they know each other. Lily explained that they are neighbours. Few years ago they once met at a park when she performed some accidental magic and Severus seeing it came to her and asked if she is a witch. Then they started to meet and became friends. Lily also mentioned that she is really muggleborn. Severus added that he don't really know what he is, because his father left him and his mother early knowing only that his name is Tobias. I said that I am pureblood. Lily looked at me with question in her eyes so I added that it means, that both my parents and their parents for generations were wizards.

It was a huge mistake to say it. Why? Because Lily started to ask me question after question about everything! That girl has some serious problems with her curiosity. Severus sometimes helped me with answering but most things were left to me.

Few hours later we finally heard conductor's voice that we are in Hogsmeade in 10 minutes so we should change to our robes and leave our things in train. Lily left to bathroom to change leaving me and Severus to change in compartment. Lily returned to us and we left the train together. As we left we heard rough voice asking for first years to join him. That man was huge! I bet that he is half-giant. He has to be, no normal person could has 11 ft.

I need to correct myself... when I said that Hogwarts Express in the most beautiful thing I saw, I was wrong. The most beautiful thing is Hogwarts castle. When we were sitting in that boats (Severus, Lily and some little quiet boy) and we saw castle for the first time, I lost my breath. So many light, so many towers, so big... sorry but there are no words to describe it. After ride Hagrid (as he introduced to us) led us in the castle through long hallway. In front of big doors stood some old wizard. He introduced himself as professor Horace Slughron and gave as an introduction speech about Hogwarts, faculties and point system. During this speech I saw lot of my friends there, but we were all so nervous that we did not say a word. Than he opened door and we step to Great Hall. Should I correct myself again with the most beautiful thing? I suppose not because this Hall is IN Hogwarts Castle. We were led in front of professors and than we stopped.

My father was right, new headmaster is Dumbledore. He stood and gave all the students welcoming speech introducing himself as new headmaster and some professor McGonagall as new transfiguration teacher. Then he officialy started new school year and gave signal to professor Slughorn to start with sorting new students.

I remembered only there: Sirius Black to Gryffindor, Amycus Carrow, Lily Evans to Ravenclaw, Frank Longbottom to Gryffindor, Remus Lupin (that quiet boy from a boat) in Gryffindor, David Nott was sorted to Slytherin, Joshua Parkinson to Slytherin, James Potter to Gryffindor Severus Prince into Slytherin.

And me? I AM STUDENT OF SLYTHERIN!


End file.
